Courage and Cappuccino
by Kiyoshi Sora
Summary: After Tezuka's injury relapsed he lost the strength to return to the pro circuit. However, when he meets a young barista in a local coffee shop with problems of her own, they give each other the courage to move forward. Tezuka x OC


As you read in the summary this is a Tezuka x OC story. Although there is a blatant lack of OC in this chapter her introduction will come in chapter two.

This chapters purpose was to set up Tezuka's backstory and part of the main plot

More than half this chapter is a flashback

Bold lettering will indicate when a flashback starts and ends

- - - - - - - - - - indicates small lapses of time.

Enjoy!

* * *

Soft, pink sakura petals floated lightly across the school grounds of Seishun Gakuen High School; signaling the start of a new year. It was tranquil, save for the sound of tennis balls echoing in the distance. However this peaceful setting was soon interrupted by the shouts of two of the most fluctuating members of Seigaku's tennis Regulars.

"Oi! Mamushi! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Fssshuuu. Moron I should be asking you that question!"

"I'm playing tennis! Unfortunately I couldn't say the same to you!"

"Damn Porcupine Head!"

"Friggin snake!"

"30 laps now!" Tezuka's booming voice resonated across the courts as the two quarreling players threw a scowl at each other before obediently leaving to complete their punishment.

"Che. Senpai's never change." Commented Echizen from somewhere behind Tezuka, calmly finishing his Ponta before turning to retrieve his racket.

Tezuka catching the meaning behind his words turned to face the prodigy who had only returned to Japan a fortnight ago.

"I hope the same can't be said to you in regards to your skills. I expect to see the results of your experience."

"Nya! Of course! Our Ochibi-chan is going crush our opponents with those Grand Slam moves of his!" Kikumaru yelled enthusiastically before swinging an arm over a not-so-short Echizen.

Echizen scowled. "Ne, I'm not short anymore Kikumaru-senpai. We're almost the same height."

"Ah, but you'll always be Ochibi-chan to us Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouted as he steered the young prodigy away towards the tennis courts as Echizen half heartedly tried to pry himself out of his senpai's firm hold.

If Tezuka wasn't so observant, he would have missed the way Echizen's lips turned up slightly when Kikumaru said 'you'll always be Ochibi-chan to us.' He understood how the young freshmen felt.

"Saa, Echizen looks happy to be back." Fuji said suddenly materializing at Tezuka's side and reading his thoughts.

"Ah."

Fuji's smile turned mischievous. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were feeling nostalgic."

Tezuka didn't answer. He continued to look off in distance where Momoshiro, who had finished his laps, was now helping Kikumaru strangle their kouhai.

"It feels good to be home. The life of a pro is stressful. Being among old teammates must be a relief even for someone as tennis driven as Echizen."

Tezuka turned to Fuji who stared up at him intently.

"Just because he has a Grand Slam title does not mean he doesn't have much more to learn."

Fuji chuckled. _'Even if neither of them will ever admit, both are happy to have returned. Tezuka acted the same way when he came back too.'_

Tezuka quickly interpreted Fuji's laughter and sighed in defeat before shouting at Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Echizen to stop fooling around and start practicing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**About a year or so ago**

After finishing his third year in Seigaku, Tezuka true to his word, left for Germany to pursue the life of a tennis pro.

Having heard of his success in middle school, Tezuka was quickly signed and whisked away to all parts of the globe. For nearly half a year Tezuka's life had been all practice, tournaments, interviews, and of course keeping up with his school work. His parents and grandfather only allowed him to leave on the condition that he would keep up with his education.

So, on the plane or in his hotel room, Tezuka's text books were open.

However complicated and stressful his life was, Tezuka loved every minute of it. This was his dream. Facing new opponents, improving his form (for there is always room for improvement), and learning new and amazing techniques.

Of course, a certain young prodigy was also having a similar experience.

However, despite Echizen having too joined the pro-life after his first year at Seigaku they rarely saw each other; they're schedules conflicted and were always on different continents.

And having almost no time for himself, the old Seigaku captain couldn't even catch his former kouhai's matches to see how he was progressing.

For six months, Tezuka lived and loved his new life.

Until it all came crashing down.

Tezuka had been competing in a tournament down in Australia when he faced his last official pro opponent.

It was the semi-finals and Tezuka was up against a 19 year old German named Audrick Schnitzelheim, known to be incredibly sadistic and cruel towards his opponents.

Tezuka, fully aware of his opponent's nature simply reminded himself to not let his guard down before stepping out onto the court.

When Tezuka had approached the net to customarily greet his opponent, Audrick simply sneered at him before shouting in German,

"_I'm supposed to be going up against some 15 year old newbie?! Fuck this_."

It was one of those moments Tezuka regretted being fluent in German.

However he simply brushed it off before walking towards his corner of the court.

The match started off normally. Audrick was clearly a seasoned pro and Tezuka couldn't afford to hold back any of his skills. It was all out from the start.

It wasn't until Tezuka lead 4-2 that the match turned ugly, and Audrick started to display the nature he was notorious for. Audrick couldn't stand being two games behind a boy who was four years his junior and a newly turned pro.

Imagine Kirihara times ten.

This guy must have looked into to Tezuka's past because it seemed as though every shot he aimed at Tezuka was intended to place severe stress on his left shoulder.

At 4 games all, Tezuka was clutching his shoulder in pain and breathing heavily. This wasn't supposed to happen. His shoulder had healed. Had he not temporarily left his team for the purpose of healing his injured limb in order to achieve their goal of the National Championship and his dream of becoming a professional player? Why was this happening to him?

Audrick looked down smugly at his injured opponent before saying, "_Brats like you shouldn't be allowed to touch a tennis racket."_

Tezuka, not normally one to rise to provocation, removed his hand from his shoulder, picked up his racket, and stood to face Audrick before saying in fluent German,

"_Tennis is not meant to injure people. Now play like a real professional and face me without this unnecessary violence."_

He turned away from the now livid German as he walked away to wait and retrieve the serve.

This wasn't a matter of his pride or his fame, this was personal. This was a matter that incited his very core. His shoulder throbbed in pain. Tezuka ignored it. Pain or no pain; it wasn't in his nature not give his very best.

Unfortunately, Tezuka's remark also struck the sadistic core of his German opponent, furthering provoking him.

The match ended 6-4 in Audrick's favor, as the pain in Tezuka's shoulder threatened to throw him into the depths of oblivion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The former Seigaku buchou later awoke in a hospital in Sydney, with his shoulder wrapped and his mother at this side.

"Kunimitsu…" Tezuka Ayana murmured softly as she massaged her son's hand.

"Mother…" answered Tezuka as Ayana moved to wrap her arms around her son, careful not to disturb the bindings on his shoulder.

"…How bad is the damage?" Tezuka asked softly after several moments.

Ayana ran her fingers through her son's hair. "I'm not sure. The doctors are still reviewing your test results."

"…I see." Tezuka couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding. He hasn't felt this awful since the infamous match against Atobe during the Kanto Tournament.

Tezuka Kuniharu soon entered the room and took a seat next to his wife, giving his son a faint, melancholic smile.

It was only a little while later that the doctor entered the room.

All the Tezukas looked up expectantly at the doctor.

"Well, where to begin…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The damage, to answer Tezuka Kunimitsu's question, was bad.

It worse than the Kanto Tournament; not something that could be healed after a month a rehabilitation in Kyuushu (A/N: I'm following the manga in regards to his rehabilitation), but perhaps years.

There was the chance Tezuka could never return to pro life.

During this explanation, the viscosity of time seemed to thicken then shatter around the injured prodigy. It felt like it did over half a year ago when the doctor in Japan told him the same thing. Although, even if Tezuka did recover and return to his team it seemed as though this injury would continue to haunt him. It would continue to impede his progress if he didn't take the necessary time to let it heal.

"Tezuka-kun, it would be in your best interest to leave the professional circuit and go for several months of rehabilitation," Explained the doctor.

"Yes, I think that is the best solution." Said Kuniharu with a solemn sense of finality before the doctor took his leave.

The Tezuka's turned to their son whose head was bowed despondency.

"Kunimitsu!" stated Kuniharu sharply.

Tezuka quickly raised his head.

"Do you understand? You must do whatever it takes to let your shoulder heal. Your health comes first."

"Yes, Kunimitsu," added his mother gently, "leaving temporarily would be best."

Tezuka nodded his head. Yes. He understood.

Two weeks later, it was reported that Tezuka Kunimitsu would be leaving the pro circuit to receive treatment in Germany for six months before returning to finish school in Japan.

It had been common knowledge among reporters and tennis fans that Tezuka and Echizen had attended the same school, so naturally the tabloids were after Echizen for his opinion on the matter. However the young prodigy responded by executing a Twist Serve at the sea of reporters.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Tezuka was lucky to be receiving treatment in one of the best tennis oriented rehabilitation centers in the world. It gave him time to explore the German town, play light tennis matches with other injured pros, and concentrate on healing and school. For the first time in months he could focus on himself. This was good for him.

Or at least that was the mantra he kept repeating inside his head.

_This is for the best._

_This is for the best_

_This is… for the best._

Despite knowing this, he couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed in himself. In only six short months, he had to put his dream on hiatus. Just six months! At this point, he didn't think his shoulder would ever heal. It would always come back and stop him.

Was this it?

Was he going to be constantly impeded because of the actions of his senpai back when he was 12? Was he to remain a victim of tennis related violence all his life?

He clenched his fists his frustration.

What was he supposed to do now?

Tezuka completed his 4 month rehabilitation in Germany and enrolled in the high school division of Seishun Gakuen. Thanks to the time he had to keep up with his studies, he passed the entrance exams easily and thanks to his high scores was accepted near the end of the first school year.

The weekend before his first day he received an email from Oishi asking to meet him at Kawamura Sushi.

Tezuka smiled. He knew what was to come.

- - - - - - - - - -

When he walked in he was greeted by all the Regulars, some of the non-Regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Ah, Tezuka!" shouted Oishi waving him over to a table where all the ex middle school Seigaku Regulars (minus Echizen) were seated.

"Tezuka-buchou!" yelled Momoshiro happily while stealing sushi off Kikumaru's plate.

"Fsshuuuu buchou," Greeted Kaidoh politely.

"Oi Mamushi. Stop hissing like a damn snake and greet buchou properly!" shouted Momoshiro as Kikumaru tackled him.

"Stop stealing Kikumaru senpai's food like a glutton."

"Yeah Momo-chan! That's my anago. You know I love anago!"

"It's only one piece Eiji-senpai - AHHHHHH!"

"How did wasabi get on my anago?!"

"Ninety percent chance Fuji switched the plates."

"Wah! Fuji!"

"Sorry Eiji. I wanted to try anago."

"Eiji-senpai! Water!" shouted Momoshiro holding his throat.

Kaidoh grabbed the nearest water pitcher and dumped its contents on Momoshiro's head.

"There, water to cool your stupid, hot head."

"Mamushi…."

"Ah, guys calm down. Apologize," said Oishi gently trying to prevent the two from jumping on one another.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GREATO! APOLOGIZE," screamed Kawamura who was holding up a racket that looked suspiciously like...

"FUJI!" shouted the group in unison as Momoshiro and Kaidoh tried to avoid getting hit by Kawamura's reckless racket swinging.

Tezuka let out a faint smile. It felt good to be back among friends. His teammates who helped him achieve his dream of reaching Nationals and who firmly cheered him on when he was out on the pro circuit. Even it was short lived.

Yes. It felt strangely good to be back.

"THIRTY LAPS AROUND THE RESTAURANT!" shouted Tezuka.

The Regulars all stopped instantly, looked at each other and laughed. Tezuka never changed.

Tezuka even had to stop himself from laughing. For a moment, it felt like he never left.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Will you joining the tennis team? You came back at a convenient time, ranking matches are two weeks away and the freshmen can participate. With your skill it should easy." Said Fuji as he and Tezuka walked down the streets heading home.

"Ever since the captain heard of your return he's wanted to meet you. He wants to make vice captain. He knows your leadership and your tennis experience will be valuable to next year's team."

Tezuka remained silent.

"Momoshiro and Kaidoh did well with the team when we left. Seigaku Middle School is once again the defending champion. It'll be good to see them return and join the high school team."

Too many thoughts were going through Tezuka's head for him to respond. He knew of Seigaku's success. When he entered rehabilitation he started emailing regularly with both Fuji and Oishi. But rejoin the team? Would he even be able to play?

"Tezuka."

The old buchou stopped when he heard the seriousness in Fuji's tone. He turned towards the tensai to face stunning blue eyes attempt to drill right into his skull.

"Tezuka, you were in rehab for four months. The doctor said you were able to play matches as long as they weren't drawn out and as long as you completed your daily exercises. Playing on the team again will be good for you; both physically and mentally."

Tezuka knew Fuji was right. Playing again would be beneficial towards his health. It would allow him to slowly rebuild his strength so he could return to the pro circuit.

Right?

"When did you start doubting yourself?" Chuckled Fuji lightly, "The world of tennis will always be waiting for your return. Play tennis for Seigaku, be with your friends, and enjoy being a teenager."

Tezuka let out what Fuji would interpret as a sigh of relief.

"Welcome home Tezuka."

"It's good to be home Fuji."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Tezuka rejoined the team and easily made the Regulars with Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru and Inui.

Tezuka was made vice captain with no complaints from any of the members, as many of them operated under his rule back in their middle school days.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh entered the high school division and the old team slowly started to reform.

Echizen returned at the start of Tezuka's third year and easily made the Regulars with a grand slam title to his credit.

Echizen's reason for returning?

The pro circuit was stressful and he was sick of it.

Yeah right. Like that would stop Echizen Ryoma the tennis brat of all brats.

Try, his mother decided she would not allow her son to continue tennis without a high school diploma.

Despite Echizen's initial reluctance, Tezuka could tell the young prodigy was happy to temporarily escape the life where his privacy wasn't one of its many luxuries. For Echizen was a very private person who just wanted to take naps, drink Ponta, play with his cat and continue to beat every opponent he came across, pro or not.

Despite the chronic ache in his left shoulder, Tezuka was happy to return, and happy to once again start up the dream of achieving Nationals.

But he'd be even happier to start up the dream of winning every Grand Slam competition.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Present day**

"You know ever since you returned, you've been more prone to space outs," Stated Fuji as he changed back into his uniform to leave for home.

"Hn?" answered Tezuka in an Echizen-esque manner.

"Girlfriend perhaps?"

Tezuka glared at the chuckling tensai.

"You're in high school. You have time to think about girls. In fact I think one would be good for you. And with your massive fan club, you have your pick."

Tezuka increased his glare.

"Maa, I'm so jealous…" Fuji said failing miserably to stifle his laughter at the sight of Tezuka's expression.

"Just entrance exams on my mind," said Tezuka calmly.

"University exams?" Fuji's eyes shot open momentarily before frowning in confusion.

"Ah."

"But I thought you would re-enter the circuit."

Tezuka paused while tying his shoes. Yes, that was his plan, but he needed a back up. . . In case his shoulder failed on him again.

This pause didn't go unnoticed by the tensai.

"Just in case." Answered Tezuka quietly while unconsciously rubbing his left shoulder; Fuji over time had recognized that as a sign of anxiousness.

Fuji and Tezuka started walking.

Fuji knew something had to be done. His friend hadn't been the same since he returned. The damage wasn't just in his shoulder; it was in his mind too. He needed to get his confidence back. He also needed to learn what it was like to lead a normal life as a teenager before entering a life where the Seigaku buchou would barely have a chance to breathe.

What could he do…?

The mind of a tensai never fails.

"Ne, Tezuka. I know you've been looking for a quiet place to study."

"Ah."

"Well I know of this small café part bistro a mile or so away from Hyotei. It's quiet, with bookshelves, comfy chairs and little nooks for privacy. They have great tea too; it'll be the perfect place for you to study in peace."

He paused to judge Tezuka's reaction. The captain nodded. He was listening.

"Well it's a bit of a walk, but you've never let a little physical exertion ever stop you, ne?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji, giving his consent.

"Great! I'll email you the address and directions later!"

Tezuka watched as Fuji turned the corner to head home.

A quiet place, to study and drink tea…

He smiled. His friend really did know him well. It sounded perfect.


End file.
